Pain of Life
by Sakiru Yume
Summary: A new girl appears at Gakuen Alice. She seems to know all about the school, and she is in the Dangerous Ability Class. What are her powers and what does she want with Mikan? Rating to be safe.
1. Death's Pain

_**My First Gakuen Alice Story. No flaming please.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Life is sugar coated, but pain is what it seems_.

"We would like to adopt a child from here and sponsor her going to an exclusive private school in Tokyo." Oujou (family name) Kanjouinyuu (given name) heard a man talk to the head of the orphanage that she lived in as she eavesdropped through the door. "Her name is um...-" another child in the orphanage pulled Oujou away from the door and whispered in her ear.

**"**You know what happened last you were caught eavesdropping." Oujou scowled at the boy, then looked at the door, which was slowly opening.

"Please wait a second, Narumi-san, and I will get Oujou-chan." Oujou and Kazu, the boy, both gasped audibly and the head of the organization looked down at them. "Oh, Oujou, come into my office with me." Oujou followed into the office, where she saw a blond, femininely dressed man standing, grinning.

"Hi, I'm Narumi. Hajimemashite. Gakuen Alice is adopting you. Could you please get your things and then we can leave." Oujou nodded meekly, then left the room. She walked calmly up to her room, aware that Narumi was watching her from behind. She got her meager amount of baggage, then walked quickly down the stairs.

"I'm ready," She said emotionlessly. The two of them left and walked to the car outside. Narumi sat in the front, in the passenger side, and Oujou sat in the seat behind the driver. As soon as the doors closed, the driver started the car and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi class. Here's your new classmate, Oujou Kanjouinyuu. Why don't you become Imai Hotaru's partner? Please be nice. Now I must go. Bye." Narumi left the room, returning only briefly to not-so-gently push the substitute into the classroom.

"Hiya, Kanjouinyuu-chan. I'm Mikan!"

Oujou scowled at Mikan. "My name is Oujou. I don't particularly care who you are." She glanced at Natsume, who had his feet propped up against the desk. "I'm surprised that there is a school that takes the Kuro Neko." Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume all look at Oujou sharply. "Kindly lessen your anger and confusion, it's giving me a headache."

Ruka walked up to Oujou. "What's your Alice?"

Oujou stiffened slightly. "I'm an empath." With that she walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan walked into the hallway at the end of class to see Oujou hunched up against the wall, clutching her stomach. She was crying and didn't seem to notice when Mikan ran up to her.

"Please, go away." Oujou's voice was hoarse and cold. "Please, your happiness is hurting me. I can't handle this many emotions. I don't want to lose control again."

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review please.  
Next Chapter: Oujou's other Alice is revealed! What does Persona want with her and why does she know so much about Gakuen Alice?**_

_**Oujou- Death**_

_**Kanjouinyuu**__**- Empathy**_

_** Hajimemashite- Glad to meet you**_

_**Kuro- Black**_

_**Neko- Cat **_


	2. Secrets

_**Next chapter of this story (Obviously). **_

-----------------------------------------------------

_The stubborn will learn to leave well enough alone when the blind learn to see._

"Ohayo class! I have something important to do today, so you have a sub today. Bye!" Narumi exclaimed energetically, then left the room.

"What did you mean yesterday? Huh? Huh?" Mikan asked Oujou energetically.

"Shut up, baka. You have no idea what you're messing with, and you should keep it that way." Oujou said emotionlessly.

"_Huh_? Oh well. What class are you in? There's Special type and-"

"Dangerous ability class." Everyone in the class turned around to look at her.

"'Cause you have the life-sucking Alice, right?" Natsume spoke, his eyes narrowed at Oujou. Oujou stared right back at him, her eyes narrowed as well.

"Not surprising, from the Kuro Neko. I can even feel the anger radiating from here. You seem to even have more emotions than _polka dot_ over there. You're just a hell of a lot better at hiding it than her." With that Oujou left the room, leaving some very apprehensive students in her wake.

--------------------------------------------------

"We have a new student in our class. Her name is Oujou Kanjouinyuu." Persona said in a semi-sweet voice.

"I'm not stupid. This isn't just a class. You are also _horrible_ at covering your tracks." Oujou said with a smirk.

Persona handed her a pair of dark purple earrings, which she fastened in her ears. "You are to wear those at all times." Persona said to her.

**--------------------------------------------------**

_I hate this. I have to be even more careful here with my emotions because they don't know not to incense me yet. _(A/N: _Italic_ is thoughts) _And the Kuro Neko can tell that there is something wrong with me, making it even harder to get to Sakura Mikan._

_Why can't I just die and get it over with?_

_ ------------------------------------------------------------_

_**OK, kinda short. **_

_**I'll explain the end of the previous chapter soon, don't worry.** _

**_Next Chapter: Flashbacks of Oujou's past, and a secret revealed about her future.  
_**


	3. Pain of the Past

_**It is longer this time. Hope you like it. I finished it in a day, so there may be an error or two.**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Darkness can stab deep into your heart, but light cannot heal the wound._

_Oujou screamed, her voice echoing in the nothingness. She couldn't move, couldn't pull herself away to save her parents. To save them from her._

_She had lost control, destroyed by her very own emotions. Her sorrow, her parents sorrow from losing their house and her sister in a fire, had overwhelmed her, driving her to the brink of insanity. Now she knelt beside her parents, sucking their life force, taking the very thing keeping them alive._

_And she was helpless to stop herself._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oujou awoke, tears streaming unchecked down her face. _Damn, I fell asleep again. _It had just been a dream, but it had been so real. The memory of her parents' death was branded in her mind, to haunt her when she slept.

_**Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg!!!!!**_ Oujou's alarm went off and she jumped, startled. She quickly got up, smoothed out her uniform that had gotten rumpled when she had gone to sleep, and brushed her hair.

A few minutes later she was walking calmly to the classroom, although her trembling had not yet stopped.

"Ohayo,Kanjouinyuu-chan! Guess what, I got up on time today! What's wrong? You look sick." Oujou ignored her and brushed past to her seat, where she sat down and rested her head in her hands.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun. I actually got up on time today!" Ruka smiled at Mikan, but Natsume ignored her just as Oujou had.

Jinno walked in at that moment and everyone hurried to take their seats. Oujou's head stayed down and she just sat like that until Jinno called on her.

"Oujou-san, who was the first Japanese emperor?" Jinno shouted at Oujou. Oujou calmly lifted an eyebrow, then put her head back down, seemingly going back to sleep. (She hadn't been asleep when her head was down)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**_Flashback_**

_ "Oujou-chan, please tell the class who the first Japanese emperor was." The teacher called to Oujou, who, at age seven sat in a classroom for the first time since her parents had mysteriously died. "I-I'm sorry, I can't." Oujou stuttered. The children in the class laughed and jeered and the teacher made no move to silence them._

_"Pay more attention next time, Oujou-chan." The teacher turned to the next child to answer the question, but the class's laughter still hadn't stopped. Oujou felt her anger mounting and suddenly the teacher collapsed. Oujou felt a kind of sick power inside of her as the children in the class screamed._

_"__I'm sorry, Okaa-san, Otou-san. I couldn't keep my promise."_

**_End of flashback_**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oujou got up and raced out of the room, tears streaming from her eyes. _Why did her past always come back to haunt her?_ She ignored Jinno's shouting to come back and instead ran to the Sakura tree right outside of the elementary building.

Oujou bit her fist, the pain keeping her from falling asleep. It was all she could do, she was so tired. It had been years since she had slept for more than two or three hours. The recurring nightmares of her parents' deaths had made her wary of sleep.

"Is that some new way that people are getting food, feeding on themselves?" A cold voice sounded from behind her. Oujou didn't bother to turn around; she had known he was there.

"What do you want?" The fist in Oujou's mouth muffled her words, but Natsume understood her perfectly.

Natsume jumped down from his tree limb, to land gently in front of Oujou. He pulled her hand out of her mouth. "You're bleeding." He pointed out, his voice completely void of emotion.

"What's your point?" Oujou's voice mirrored his.

"You need to come to the hospital to get a bandage."

"_You're_ just doing this so I can be out of the way until you find out more about me. It won't work. I'm not stupid."

Natsume dropped her hand. "Obviously." He remarked dryly. Natsume walked around to the other side of the tree and sat down. "Don't you dare touch Mikan or I will kill you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

The children of the orphanage ran around Oujou, taunting her.

"_Please," She cried, "Don't do that! Don't make me mad. LEAVE ME ALONE!" The five-year-olds ran out of the room, frightened. Oujou sank to the ground, crying._

_The head of the orphanage walked into the room. "Oujou-chan, Kani-chan and Tsuki-kun claim that you threatened them. Is there any truth to that?"_

"_No. No! I didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't my fault!" Oujou screamed. The lady backed away slightly, then turned and left._

_I didn't do anything wrong._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Please Review. I liked this chapter. I hope you did too. It was fun to write. I will try to update soon.**_

_**Next Chapter: Oujou's true purpose is revealed. Will Natsume be able to stop her in time? **  
_


	4. Secret's Out

_**It is shorter than last time, but I hope you enjoy all the same. I ** **worked hard to finish this one also today. God, I love writing. Anyway, read and review.**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The most effective means of protecting something is to make sure the person you're protecting doesn't notice it.  
-Kaze no Stigma  
_

_Previously:_

"_Don't you dare touch Mikan or I will kill you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oujou held her head. It was pounding from lack of sleep mixed with the excitement of her classmates about the upcoming festival. Being part of the Dangerous Ability Class, Oujou played no part in it, but everyone else was hyper and excited. Even Hotaru was excited, although, as usual, she was good at hiding it. Oujou, of course, knew her own way.

Natsume had been more protective of Mikan in the past few days, much to Oujou's dismay. He was practically dragging her everywhere and for some reason he hadn't had a mission in the week since she had gotten to Gakuen Alice.

He needs to hurry up and leave so I can fulfill my promise with Yuka-san. I need to free Sakura Mikan. She's too naïve to be stuck in this cruel school. I guess I'll just escape or die when after I kill her. After all, dying is the only way to be truly free of this school and these Alices, for me and for her.

"Kanjouinyuu-chan, what are you doing?" Mikan called to Oujou. _Oi, that girl really does not take the hint. She shouldn't trust me._

"I'm sitting, baka. And I told you to call me Oujou. Now go back to your stupid freak class. Don't get involved with me." Oujou ordered. Mikan's eyes filled with tears and Oujou felt a pang of guilt. Oujou got up, then shoved Mikan towards the door, trying not to look at Mikan's eyes.

_This is for the best. Why do I feel so bad about it?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I _told_ you not to touch Mikan." Natsume shouted at Oujou. He had shoved her against a wall in a deserted hallway and was now screaming in her face. Oujou would have been able to feel his anger from fifty feet away. From this distance it was just painful, and it caused her anger to rise dangerously.

Oujou struggled for control, something she hadn't done in earnest for five years. Natsume's yelling faded into the nothing as she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oujou-chan, wake up." A male voice wove into Oujou's hearing as the crimson light that clouded her vision slowly turned to darkness. Her eyes strained against their heaviness, struggling to open. Finally she pried them open, then blinked a few times against the light.

Mikan, Natsume, Yū (Iincho), and Subaru Imai were standing around her bed. Mikan, Yū, and Subaru looked worried, where Natsume just looked bored.

"I fainted, didn't I?" Oujou asked, sounded as emotionless as possible when her verge felt like it was going to split open. "Well, I'm fine now, so I'm going to leave." Oujou started to get up, but Natsume pushed her back down. She wasn't really surprised, but she needed to get out of there.

"You'll stay until you're better." Subaru said firmly.

"Yeah, if that's so, I'll be here until I die. I fainted from overusing my Alice. I have the…ano…ah yes, the Limitless Alice type. I'm going to die within the next year or so."

"Then stop using your Alice." _Natsume announced that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which I guess it would be, for anyone else._

Oujou smirked at him. "I'd think that the Kuro Neko would be more intelligent. I _can't_. I'm an empath. I always have my Alice on. OK, happy?" Oujou's head fell back against her pillow and she slipped once again into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'll post again soon. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you.**_

_**No spoilers for next time. Hee hee. **_


	5. The Pain of Triumph

_**OK, next chapter. Kinda short, only in the 600s. Oh well, enjoy.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nothing lasts forever. Everything fades away, even the things that seem the most solid and unmovable._

"Welcome back to class, Oujou!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you alright?"

Oujou ignored her annoying classmates. She had gotten discharged the day before from the hospital and there was a dangerous ability class today, so Oujou was willing to live with the pestering. Oujou found the dangerous ability classes interesting, so she looked forward to them.

"Class, settle down. I have an announcement. Today we will be spending all day with our special classes. Please proceed to your class at this moment." There was cheering and much scurrying around at this announcement.

Oujou walked quickly to her class, her head starting to hurt from twenty odd students' excitement. She arrived at the same time as Natsume, who glared at her, then entered the classroom.

"Hello Kuro Neko, Kanjouinyuu-chan." Persona's silky voice seemed to make Oujou's headache worse, and she sat down at a table, clutching her head in her hands. "Well, I have some information that will involve many of your upcoming missions. There is news from a reliable source that the AAO will invade again and attempt to kidnap Sakura Mikan."

From next to her Oujou heard Natsume draw in breath sharply. She could feel his worry add to hers and her headache grew, if possible, worse.

"You are not to let them take her. She could be a valuable asset to the AAO, and we cannot give them that kind of advantage. Understand?" Murmured responses came from all points of the room, including from Oujou. She stopped paying attention there; hr mind was elsewhere.

If they're coming for her, I need to act soon. Her mother said not to let them take her. If I don't do it now, I may never get another chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-san, could you follow me for a second?" Oujou asked Mikan. Mikan, being her innocent, naïve self, followed. Oujou led Mikan to a deserted part of the forest.

"What is it, Kanjouinyuu-chan? Did you want something?" Instead of responding, Oujou shoved Mikan down to the ground, then knelt down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Mikan cried.

"Shut up. I'm saving you." Oujou placed one hand on Mikan's forehead and the other over Mikan's stomach. Oujou could feel Mikan's life slipping away from her as Mikan slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_Oujou knelt on the hard ground, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Tsuki" Oujou whispered over and over, the word eventually losing meaning in her mouth. Her mother and father placed their hands on Oujou's shoulders, comforting them, but she could feel their pain, their sorrow as well. It overwhelmed her, driving her mind past its limits._

_Oujou's parents suddenly fell, gasping for breath. Oujou spun around and saw that they were both lying on the ground. Her father was unconscious and her mother was slowly slipping away._

"_Kanjouinyuu-chan, you power is strong, to strong for even my Nullification to stop." Her mother smiled. "Don't worry. We are happy. We had a good life and we know that you are safe. But promise that you will never willingly hurt someone with this. God did not give you this power to hurt."_

"_I promise, Okaa-san. I promise."_

_Her parents slipped away._

**_End of Flashback_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oujou removed her hands, tears running down her face.

"Get away from her, bastard!" Natsume screamed from behind her. A wall of fire appeared around Oujou and almost immediately went out. Natsume fell to the ground, panting and sweating.

"Go to hell." Natsume muttered.

"I've already been there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ooh, cliffhanger. I'll post again soon. I've posted a lot recently. Be grateful.**_

_**Next Chapter: Will Natsume be able to stop Oujou in time? **_


	6. Hell and Back

The chapter that you've all been waiting for. I kind of made up where Natsume lived, but it doesn't say anywhere. If it does, tell me in a review.

* * *

You have to walk to hell and back to see what you have now.

"_Go to hell." Natsume muttered._

"_I've already been there."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'm in hell every moment I sleep. I have had the same nightmare every night since I killed my parents. I see myself killing my parents and I can't stop myself, can't control myself. I don't sleep for days at a time, just to avoid the nightmare. I've already been to hell and back."

"Get the hell away from Mikan!"

"I lost my family in a fire. It was a village in Kanto. The entire village burned mysteriously."

Natsume's eyes widened. "You were that girl whose family died mysteriously about an hour after the fire.

Oujou's face hardened. " As _mysteriously_ as the fire."

Natsume's expression hardens again, his eyes cold. "I don't care. Get the hell away from Mikan."

There were footsteps from behind them. Without turning around, Oujou shouted, "I wouldn't come any closer unless you want your precious Mikan to die faster. I can already fell your anger." The footsteps stopped.

Oujou placed her hands back on Mikan's stomach. Mikan was slowly turning pale. In an act of desperation, Natsume ran up behind Oujou and roughly shoved her off of Mikan. Oujou attacked him and they became a flurry of hands and feet, Oujou surprisingly equal to Natsume.

A fire sprung up around Oujou, licking at her skin and burning her flesh. She screamed and shied away from it, but continued her attack on Natsume.

"I don't want to hurt you! Instead, I'm just trying to help Mikan!" Oujou shouted at Natsume. Then, before he could react, she shoved him hard to one side, sending him sprawling on the ground. Now she faced the three teachers who had come to face Mikan. Narumi, Misaki, and Jinno had come to discipline Oujou and save Mikan. They were slowly walking forward, hoping not to get noticed.

"I told you not to come any closer! If I feel any more anger, I will lose control and kill all of us. I don't care about dying, but I'm guessing you don't feel the same. Now go away."

"You b---h!" Natsume screamed, running towards her. He pushed Oujou down and she skidded back, scraping against the ground. Blood ran from her temple and mouth. Fire sprung up, making a circle around Oujou. Natsume was panting and kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest form over-use of his Alice, but he didn't let up.

Narumi slowly and carefully walked up to Oujou and at that moment the fire died. Oujou struggled to get up, but she was too exhausted. Narumi leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Oujou blushed slightly, then passed out.

* * *

I hope you liked it. No, this is not the end. There are one or two chapters left and then the sneak preview to the sequel. Please review. 


	7. The End of the Beginning

Sorry I took so long. I was away for a few days. Enjoy

* * *

Sometimes the greatest gift is the one not to you.

As Oujou opened her eyes and felt the pain from her battered body, she groaned. Nastume, hearing that sound, spun around and began throttling Oujou.

"What the hell were you doing? Why the hell were you trying to kill Mikan?" He demanded. Narumi pried Natsume's hands off Oujou, allowing her to get enough air to answer.

"Would you believe me if I said I worked for the AAO?" This time Narumi's hands flew to Oujou's throat. Oujou was powerless to stop him; her arms and legs were bound to the bed. Oujou gasped for breath, her vision slightly hazy. This time she was saved by Subaru, who firmly stopped Narumi from strangling her.

"I don't, although I do know people who do. Yuki-san, Mikan's mother, saved me from being taken by the AAO when I was younger. She claimed that I would break and be useless to them if I was taken too early. Instead she got me sent to an orphanage and would visit me once a month. She would always visit me and give me a gift on my birthday."

"What's your point?" Natsume snarled.

Oujou ignored him. "She was so kind, but she only asked for one thing in return. She asked that I free Mikan if I ever get taken here and she is here. That is what I was doing. I was freeing her."

"Killing her isn't freeing her!"

"Yes it is. You, Kuro Neko, should know that the only way to truly be free is to die. Once you get involved, you can never just leave." Natsume stalked out of the room, his anger clear to even those who weren't empaths.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Persona, I know that you're there. What do you want?" Oujou asked, her eyes closed, as she lay strapped to the bed for the third day straight. She had not slept that entire time and had refused all food offered. She was trying to die.

"You must do missions for the school. I will get you released from the hospital tomorrow."

"Why? Why should I do missions for you? You have no leverage." Oujou smirked.

Oujou could feel his anger clearly, along with another emotion she tried hard to ignore: the urge to kill. "It is your job as a Dangerous ability class member."

"I'll do missions for you on one condition."

"You are in no position to be making conditions. You will die if you are left here. And what about your precious Sakura Mikan?"

Oujou smirked again. "Like I said, you have no leverage. I am not afraid of dying. In fact, I want to die. And do you think that Natsume and Mikan's friends will let her get hurt. If you do, you are seriously underestimating them. My condition is simple. All missions must involve the AAO. If they don't, I won't do them and you can't make me."

"Very well."

* * *

I'll post again soon. Review. The next chapter will be a sneak preview to the sequel which will be a lot longer. This was kind of just the warm up, the intro. This series may end up explaining my oneshot. Maybe. 


	8. Preview

Finally, the preview to the sequel. I would have the name of the sequel, but I don't know it yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hyuuga!" She called. "Where's Mikan?"_

"_Asleep in my room with the door and windows locked. You're bleeding."_

"_I _know_That's what happens when you get beaten up for four hours by the best fighter in the school then fall thirty feet from a tree while unconscious." Natsume grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the school._

"_Why are you so worried about me?" She asked._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I'm going to be evil and stop there. If you can't guess who "she" is, you are stupid and haven't read any of "Pain of Life". Wait about a week and I'll post the first five chapters of the new story.**


End file.
